Josée Normand
Josée Normand is the Emmy Award-winning hair stylist and designer who worked on Star Trek between and . She began her association with the franchise as a hair stylist during the sixth season of . She then became the hair designer on for that series' second and third seasons. She was also the hair designer for the episodes produced for s first season. Although she was absent during the second season, she returned to Voyager for the following season and remained until the end of the series. Her work on Star Trek earned her the following Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Joy Zapata, Candace Neal, Patricia Miller, Laura Connolly, Richard Sabre, and Julia L. Walker * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald W. Smith, Norma Lee, and Gerald Solomon * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Patricia Miller, Shawn McKay, Karen Asano-Myers, Dino Ganziano, Rebecca De Morrio, Barbara Minster, Janice D. Brandow, Gloria Ponce, Caryl Codon-Tharp, Katherine Rees, Virginia Kearns, Patricia Vecchio, Faith Vecchio, and Audrey Levy * 1995 Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Norma Lee, Ronald W. Smith, Gerald Solomon, Michael Moore, Chris McBee, Caryl Codon-Tharp, Faith Vecchio, Rebecca De Morrio, and Joan Phillips * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Suzan Bagdadi, Karen Asano-Myers, Monique DeSart, Charlotte Parker, Jo Ann Phillips, Frank Fontaine, and Diane Pepper * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Charlotte Parker, Viviane Normand, Gloria Montemayor, Chris McBee, Mimi Jafari, Ruby Ford, Delree F. Todd, Laura Connolly, Hazel Catmull, Diane Pepper, Adele Taylor, Barbara Ronci, and Lola "Skip" McNally * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Charlotte Parker, Gloria Montemayor, Viviane Normand, Jo Ann Phillips * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Charlotte Parker and Gloria Montemayor In addition, Normand won three Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards for her work on Star Trek: * 2000 in the category Best Innovative Hair Styling - Television (for a Single Episode of a Regular Series - Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) for the episode , shared with Charlotte Parker and Gloria Montemayor * 2000 in the category Best Character Hair Styling - Television (for a Single Episode of a Regular Series - Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) for the episode , shared with Charlotte Parker and Gloria Montemayor * 2001 Best Innovative Hair Styling - Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series - Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) for the episode , shared with Charlotte Parker, Gloria Montemayor, and Viviane Normand Normand also received two Emmy Award nominations in 1986 for her work on Moonlighting, shared with Judy Crown, and Alice in Wonderland. In 1987 she won an Emmy Award for Moonlighting, in 1998 another nomination for the science fiction film The Warlord: Battle for the Galaxy, shared with Norma Lee, and another nomination in 2004 for the Deadwood episode "Plague", shared with Susan Carol Schwary and Ellen Powell. Early in her career, Normand was the personal hair stylist for actor . She first worked with Willis on his hit television series, Moonlighting, from 1985 through 1987, and continued working with him on films until 1991. Her credits with Willis include 1987's Blind Date, the first two Die Hard films (1988 and 1990), and 1991's Hudson Hawk. Her subsequent film hair styling credits include The Mambo Kings and Dracula (both 1992), and, more recently, the blockbuster hit Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003). Other television series she worked on, besides Star Trek, include Beverly Hills, 90210 and Deadwood. Most recently, Normand worked as hair stylist on the CBS series Without a Trace (2005-2007) and the science fiction series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008, starring Thomas Dekker). Star Trek credits * ** (uncredited, Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited, Season 7) ** (uncredited) External link * Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award winners es:Josée Normand